Dragon Ball XV: We Are Time Patrol!
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: Set two years after Demigra's defeat, the Future Warrior has gone on a well-deserved vacation as Trunks and many of the Time Patrollers have begun recruiting new warriors to join the service to prepare for war against Mira and Towa's army. Will the newbies have what takes to defeat The Dark Makai Army or will they fail? Find out on We Are Time Patrol! DISCONTINUED
1. Intro-Arc: Welcome To Time Patrol!

**Age 852**

 _The Future Warrior has successfully defeated Demigra and now has left for some well deserved rest. Now Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time have officially founded Time Patrol Academy where determined fighters from all around will be put through training to defend there home-worlds/timelines from the villainous forces trying to destroy them. Join in West City where the latest recruitment center has opened!_

 **JOIN THE TIME PATROL!** (sponsored by Capsule Corp.)

"Dope" a girl said as she watched the advertisement on store's TV sale display as she walked towards a dead-end North City street. The teenage girl's body wrapped itself in a blue aura as her feet gently left the ground and suddenly blasted off into the sky and made her way towards West City.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball XV: We Are Time Patrol!**

 **Written By: CoyoteBlack23**

* * *

 **Time Patrol Recruitment Center**

Name: Lyric Shi

Age: 17

DOB: 11/5/835

Sex: Female

Race: Human

Address: Maiz Village

Height: 167cm

Weight: 49.9kg

Hair Color: Blue

Eye Color: Green

Base Power Lvl.(est): 225

(Est.) Max Power Lvl: 180,000

"Alright that seems about it" the young girl said to herself as she filled out the application and entered it into a scanner. The device made hundreds of beeping sounds as it scan the information and after several minutes a ding sound chimed with the screen of the scanner read "Approved" in large bold green letters. Lyric stood around examining the many warriors who had come far and wide to join the Time Patrol, Humans, Saiyans, Nameks, Majins, Frost Demons, and many other races all gathered in a massive waiting room were many socialized while waiting for the instructors to show up. Suddenly the lights went out as a solitary spotlight shined on familiar purple haired man.

"Good afternoon, my name is Trunks and I want to congratulate you all on joining the Time Patrol. From here on out it will be an uphill battle as you will train like never before, you will fight like never before, and you will be like never before. You will be stronger but more importantly you will be protecting others. The Supreme Kai of Time and I sincerely thank you for joining our noble cause against the Dark Makai Army." Trunks said as he finished his speech. Many veteran Time Patrollers were there guiding the recruits towards the Toki Toki City warp entrance while others handed out fliers from fighting schools such as Turtle School, Crane School, Rōgafūfūken School, Kikoukenjutsu Sword School, and many others that offered full tuition for there service in the Time Patrol. Upon entering Toki Toki City the new recruits lined up in twelve long lines for slot machines to decide which group they'll be under, finally after waiting nearly two hours Lyric reached the slot machine and pulled the lever, numbers rapidly changed in front of her eyes until it quickly stopped.

"Group 278" the slot machine's display read as a paper came out of it with a map of Toki Toki City and instructions of her first assignment. "Find your team here and wait for further instructions" the paper read as Lyric quickly raced off towards Toki Toki City's Industrial section. The blue haired earthling ran as she followed the map's directions which eventually led her to the back of a shop were a tall male stood with silver hair and a tone body build wearing a white gi with a blue undershirt.

"Are you a part of Group 278?" Lyric asked as she panted with each word.

"Yes" replied the young silver haired man.

"I'm Lyric, Lyric Shi an earthling, nice to meet you" Lyric presented herself extending a hand as she continued to catch her breath.

"The pleasure is mine, please call me Maxim" greeted her fellow teammate.

"Nice to meet ya Maxim, may I ask what you are?" Lyric asked

"Of course, I am a Syu." replied Maxim the Syu

"Syu? Don't ya mean Saiyan?" asked Lyric in confusion as she began to scratch her head.

"Yes and no, you see...how to put in easy terms...ah! We Syuus are a mix of two different bloodlines. The native peoples of Planet YU2542xx and Saiyan immigrants who settled there just before their Planet Vegeta's demise. The Yuus are a somewhat complex people as they are similar to you Earthlings in both physical features and intelligence but they are a bit robotic and neutral in nature. While of course Saiyans are more primitive and violent in nature had somehow found a way not only to co-exist but to intermix with each other to form our planets third race the Syuus." explained Maxim as he got carried away with his own words and began to stare into the sky like a philosopher deep into thought.

"I gotta admit Maxim...ya lost me." replied the dumbfounded Lyric

"I'm terribly sorry...I do get carried away with words sometimes. Please just understand that I'm a mix-raced being. I go by three names, feel free to use which ever. Maxim my Earth name, Jeekama my Saiyan name, or MX24235732XXXO my Yuu name." Maxim said.

"...I-I'll stick to Maxim for now" she replied as the two began to chuckle, as the sound of an object falling from sky at high speeds came crashing down onto were the partners stood. Lyric and Maxim dodged at the last second as a humanoid figure arose from the impact zone.

"Good to see that I'm not paired with slackers" said the figure with a feminine voice. A gust of spiraling wind blew around the figure as it began to rise, suddenly the dust blasted away revealing a female Majin with white skin wearing a skin tight red and blue jumpsuit as she slowly dropped down in a classic Superman pose.

"W-What t-the h-hell?" said Lyric and Maxim in unison astonish by the entrance of their third teammate.

"Feel honored that Babz Buu has joined your team! YAAAHOOO!" Babz cheered in excitement as her two teammates continued to stare in confusion. After the flamboyant entrance the team continued to talking to pass the time until a small device appear and unleashed a hologram of a Frost Demon which began giving instructions.

"Hello team, I am your team leader Percel and today's introductory assignment is to protect Kami from the Time Breakers in Earth Age 461, the middle of the King Piccolo Wars, I will meet you there" said Percel as he signed off.

"Well you heard team, LET'S GO!" yelled Majin Babz as she, Maxim, and Lyric raced off towards HQ for their first mission.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Next time on Time Patrol "First Assignment! Trouble Already?"**

 **A/N:** I'm using the post-Xenoverse/Dragon Ball Heroes Timeline but adding my own tweaks to it. I may be looking for OCs in the near future but I'd have to see how the story's first arc turns out so stay tuned and if you're interested feel free to pm me about an OC or even a collaboration. Either way it should be fun, also I'll try for weekly updates but if I don't then it will mostly be a bi-weekly update process.

 **Bonus Note:** Jeekama is a pun on Jicama(a fruit of sorts)


	2. Intro-Arc: First Mission, First Trouble

Lyric, Maxim, and Babz all ran through Time Patrol Headquarters to receive their mobile time machines. Upon receiving their devices the trio ran back outside to Toki Toki City and stood across from each as they set the machine to Age 461 were they would meet their team leader Percel for the first time on Kami's Lookout.

"Ready?" Lyric asked her teammates who simply nodded in anticipation as they tossed their devices into the air and began to travel back in time.

 **Age 461**

 _The Nameless Namekian has expelled all evil from his body, thus creating both Kami and King Piccolo. As Kami became the Guardian of Earth, King Piccolo began to spread terror across the world as his demon army rampaged throughout the planet. Now Towa and Mira's forces the Time Breakers have interfered with history as they've begun attacking Kami's Lookout and King Piccolo's army as well._

A bright light shined on top of Kami's Lookout as the three patrollers materialized from it landing on the Lookout's floor. There a small platoon of Time Breakers awaited there arrival and began to rush the trio.

"Incoming!" Maxim yelled as he and the girls readied themselves, Maxim dodged an oncoming strike from a small demon Time Breaker as he blasted the demon away with a powerful Ki blast. Meanwhile in the air Team Leader Percel watched his new team battle along with another Time Patrol Leader an attractive female Heran named Rusto.

"Where's your team Rusto?" Percel asked as they watched the rookies fight against the Time Breakers. Rusto simply chuckled as she lightly brushed her orange hair behind her ear and responded.

"Nearing Korin's Tower as we speak" Rusto said as she watched Majin Babz extend her arms far back and punched a Time Breaker full force. "So what's team composed of Percel?" Rusto asked they continued to watch the trio fight.

"Let's see there's Majin Babz who is the strongest so far with a base of 10,000,000, then there is Maxim a Saiyan-mix with a base of 7,000,000 but he's clearly holding back in this fight as I'm noting, and finally there is Lyric, a pure human, with a base of 225 and supposed maximum output of 180,000." Percel explained as Lyric battle three demons striking them all down with single blows.

"Clearly she's well trained despite her lack of power, the girl is striking at weak points on the Breakers' bodies. Not only that her strikes are generating 900,000 kilis at the very least. Perhaps like most humans she is unaware of her power she can generate." Rusto commented as more Time Breakers appeared from the Lookout.

"Yes but she's still human and can only go so far. By the way shouldn't your team be here by now?" Percel asked as Rusto smirked to his question. Three lights appeared below the Lookout appear as they raced upward and reached their destination.

"Percel meet my boys, Sheru, Alf-do, and Ren" Rusto said as her fighters joined the battle on Kami's Lookout. "Sheru, a warrior Namek with base of 6,000,000 a perfect example of what a Namekian warrior should be. Alf-do, a Tuffle prodigy with a base of 3,000 but his advance armor is more than enough to make up for lack of power, it closes the gap between him and Sheru as his armor generates 6,000,000 as well. And finally Ren I don't know what he is but he insist on being called human however his power base is at a overwhelming 20,000,000." explained Rusto to an amazed Percel as the fighters aligned with one another.

"Shock-Wave Bomb!" Alf-do yelled as his right hand transformed into a cannon and shot out a yellow aura ki blast that raced straight and immediately stopped as it trembled for a bit and caused a massive explosion. Meanwhile Sheru fought alongside Babz as two extended their arms and unleashed a flurry of punches to oncoming villians. Ren quickly helped out Maxim as they gained the advantage and left to assist an unwilling Lyric.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're struggling a little, need any help?" Ren asked as Lyric fought Time Breaker. "Huh? No go away" Lyric demanded as she finished off her opponent "You're really annoying" she commented as she and Ren flew off towards the others as they finished the last of the Time Breaker squad. Percel and Rusto gentle descended towards the group as they applauded their victory.

"Well done team, a great first victory the first of more to come" said Team Leader Percel as he meets his team for the first time.

"Good job as always boys" said Rusto with a hint of arrogance as she looked at Percel.

"Wait where is Kami?" Alf-do asked to the surprise of everyone who had forgot the deity.

"I'm right here!" laughed King Piccolo with a dead Popo in hand. "Whoever the hell you people are your're too late"

"Ah shit" everybody said in unison.

* * *

 **Success? Maybe not but will Percel's and Rusto's teams be able to defeat newly powerful King Piccolo? Find out next chapter!**

 **A/N:** Rusto is the Japanese pronunciation of "Lust" and the Heran Race is Bojack's Race. Sheru is named shell, while Alf-do is Alfredo from the food Fettuccine Alfredo (yum). Thank you for reading!


	3. Intro-Arc: Ends Towards A New Beginning!

**Age 461**

 _Although the rookies have defeated the Time Breaker's squad everyone failed to realize that King Piccolo had made his way to the Lookout. Now that Kami has been fused with the evil tyrant will the Time Patrol rookies have what it takes to defeat the powerful Namekian?_

"You're too late! Kami and I have become one!" laughed King Piccolo as he threw Mr. Popo's lifeless body towards the Time Patrol members. The rookies readied themselves for a battle as Percel and Rusto looked at each other as they were discussing over the situation.

"Should we let them fight? It's good practice" Percel asked to a worried Rusto.

"It could take long and I've got a date tonight. I don't want to cancel again." Rusto complained as both instructors completely ignored the self-declared Demon King who glared at them in anger. The instructors continued their debate on the situation as the evil King Piccolo began losing his patience while the rookies awaited for order until finally a decision was made.

"Alright kids move out of the way" Percel said as the Frost Demon seemingly disappeared and reappeared punching King Piccolo in the gut as Super Namekian spat blood from his mouth, Percel's hand immediately went from fist into open palm as ki quickly surged into it's center and blasted King Piccolo to oblivion destroying his body completely.

"Well then that's that, thank you Percel" Rusto said as she placed her hand on Percel's chest in a seductive yet playful manner causing the Frost Demon to blush. She along with her team waved goodbye as they teleported back to Toki Toki City leaving Percel and the rookies on Kami's Lookout. "You have the hots for Rusto, don't you team leader Percel?" Babz asked as Percel was about to give a short introduction. "...Uh well, nevermind I am Percel your team leader. It's a honor to meet the three of you I have high expectations" he said as he looked around to see the damage. "Before we use the Dragon Balls to clean this mess up, I want all of you to introduce yourselves, tell me your name, background, and the reason why you joined Time Patrol. Let's start with you Babz" said Percel

"Right. Babz Buu came from Satan City and has traveled the world to pay respect to Grandfather Buu. Babz, I-I mean I want to become a fighter because she was inspired by late Majin Mani Mani and wants to become great fighter for his honor" Babz sat down as she finished her introduction while the others clapped, then Percel pointed at Maxim to start.

"I am MX24235732XXXO, please call Maxim for short. I came from my home-world Yu and am mixed with Saiyan blood, my reason for joining Time Patrol are incredibly selfish as I joined to simply quench my thirst for combat as my Saiyan blood demands. For that I apologize but upon living here on Earth for nearly a year I've recently decided to fight not only for myself but for the innocent people of the universe" Maxim explained as the other clapped for him, finally Percel pointed at Lyric to start.

"I am Lyric Shi, I'm from Maiz Village which is north of the Karinga Lands, I joined Time Patrol to prove my worth as a martial artist" she sat as she finished.

"Very well, now that we've got introduced it's time to give you all a dose of reality. We the Time Patrollers are fighting a war on two fronts, throughout time and in present time, now I'm sure you've all heard the rumors about New Namek and I'm here to assure you that...it's true. New Namek has been destroyed by Mira and the Dark Makai Army which is why Earth has seen an huge influx of Namekian refugees and I declare we will avenge our Namekian allies and we fight as long as it takes to do it!" declared Percel as his subordinates clapped in admiration and determination. "There is also another enemy you should all be aware of" continued Percel "The remnants of Freeza's Army, you Babz should know very well of this, they are disorganized as of their last defeat but still remain noticeable threat to the Earth and other planets so when confronted we must defeat them, arrest them, and hand them over to the Galactic Patrol for trial. Now that the tutorial is done let's fix this mess with the Dragon Balls" finished Percel as the group left to Toki Toki City and used the Dragon Balls(from another timeline) to wish there mission's timeline fixed.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it for the Introductory Arc and now begins the Bounty Hunters Arc!(Yay) And as mentioned in my 1st author's note I will be looking for OCs so if your generous enough to give some to me I'll put them to good use in this and future arcs. I'm thinking of a total of 4 arcs in this story and I promise it will more than just talk. So if you're interested please submit your OC through PM(preferred) or through the reviews.**

 **And now I've noticed that I didn't really describe my characters' appearances in the story so here is how they would look like.**

 **Lyric : Short blue hair, green eyes, pale skin, slender(yet feminine) body wearing a black hoodie and jeans. **

**(Just in case you were wonder yes she is my Xenoverse character)**

 **Maxim : Spiky silver hair, blue eyes, tan skin, muscular lean body, tall wearing black gi. (Also in XV)**

 **Babz : Bangs with ponytail, white skin(I did put pink/I'm gonna change that), cian eyes, short lean body in a red and blue jumpsuit.**

 **(Also in XV)**

 **Percel is in Xenoverse mostly Offline Lobby in Toki Toki City**

 **Rusto : Has long orange hair, light blue eyes, short but curvy body and wears mostly form fitting battle armor.**

 **Sheru: Is tall and muscular with the classic Namekian coloring, mostly wearing an outfit like Nail but modified with Piccolo weights.**

 **Alf-do** **: Dark green eyes, tan with dark brown hair with a short ponytail, wears a self-made black and silver combat suit similar to many superheroes costumes.**

 **Ren** **: Messy/spiky dark gray hair, blue eyes, tan with noticeable scar on cheek, lean muscular body, wears baggy blue pants, white T-shirt and a black** **trench-coat.**

 **As always thank you for reading!**


	4. Bounty Hunter Arc: West City

**Age 852(current timeline) - Planet Kanassa**

"Sir the job is done, we've acquired a psychic Kanassans" said a dark-skinned man in a refine British-like accent as the scenery of Planet Kanassa was filled with fire and smoke. Tall structures were set ablaze as four hooded humanoid figures stood proud while helpless Kanassans were trapped in green energy nets that covered their bodies. One Kanassan stood paralyzed behind the man who talked into a hologram device while his small duel-bladed spear stood before the Kanassan who slowly began to fall.

"Fufufu as expected from the renowned Oihagi Gang. Thank you for your service, I look forward to future business ventures" said the business man as he signed off. The Kanassan who began falling finally fell into the blade of the spear, stabbing the helpless being chest first killing him slowly.

"Tis' an honorable death, be proud of yourself" said the dark-skinned man as another call rang on his hologram device. The device opened to reveal a large, ominous dark figure that spoke with a voice disguise-er.

"Good morrow' Oihagi leader Riboruba, I've got a job for you and your men" spoke the figure.

"Of course Anonymous, after all you are our favorite client" replied Ohihagi leader Riboruba as the other crew members huddled closer to the hologram.

"It is a job you may not return from, so I've taken the liberty of paying you in full now, after all I know your crew never abandons a job" said Anonymous as the others looked into their watch-like devices to see a payment of 100,000,000,000 xeni each much to their amazement.

"That's very generous of you Anonymous, and what kind of suicide mission are you sending us on this time?" asked Riboruba as the others looked up in anticipation.

"A mission to the Planet Earth" Anonymous said.

 **Toki Toki City - Training Center**

"Raaar" Lyric yelled as she appeared from a dust cloud as the Earthling attempted to punch Team Leader Percel who simply dodged the attack and kicked her in the back. At the same time Maxim attacked with a high power Ki blast which was blocked by an energy barrier created by Percel. The Frost Demon quickly rushed the Saiyan-hybrid with a knee to the gut causing the trainee to collapse as Majin Babz attacked Percel with an Explosive Buu Buu Punch in which the leader effortlessly dodged every single punch thrown. Percel rushed Babz and appeared in front of her, much to her surprise, and proceeded to chop her on the head.

"Alright gather around" Percel commanded as the rookie trio floated towards their leader in disappointment. "Good round kids, now it's time for your review" the Frost Demon stated as the rookies sighed simultaneously.

"Let's start with you Lyric, you're way too tense and way too angry while you fight, take some time to relax your thinking or you'll become an open book to your opponent" Percel said much to annoyance of Lyric.

"Maxim, you overthink things, your strategies are good but you over-complicate it which leads to miscalculations and eventually your defeat" the leader went on as Maxim took notes.

"And finally Babz, you're way too flashy. Less is more, got it?" asked Percel as the white Majin pouted in response. It has been roughly two months since the team formed and training on down time was an absolute must according to Percel as the Frost Demon noticed that his subordinates weren't used to fighting in teams. Percel passed up mission for the team in order to train them properly until a odd mission was assigned to them as Percel spoke on a receiver.

"Wash up kiddos, we're going on a mission later" Percel ordered as the rookies excitedly ran towards their shared dorm for showers.

 **Meanwhile - Somewhere Near West City**

"Riboruba, what the hell is so special here on Earth?" asked a huge, savage gray-skinned man named Ruga as he began to cracking some of his bones.

"You're an idiot as always Ruga" said a small petite blue skinned woman as she walked by Ruga and settled herself on Riboruba's left shoulder as Ruga gritted his teeth in anger. Another man with orange skin and a noticeable scar running across his face named Koruto approached Riboruba with a holographic map of West City.

"Derinja have you finished?" asked Riboruba as a man appeared from the shadows, his skin was dark much like Riboruba and wore a turban that wrapped around his face only revealing a set of red eyes, bowing to Riboruba as the gang of five gathered to see the map of West City.

 **Time Patrol Headquarters**

"Trunks! We have an incoming message!" yelled a senior Time Patrol officer as the half-Saiyan walked into the control room were a enormous monitor with the Galactic Patrol insignia on the screen.

"Put them through" commanded Trunks as a familiar voice began to speak.

"Am I on? Hello? Hello? Oh I am on! Ah this Jaco, the Super Elite Patrolman as you already know!" Jaco rambled much to dismay of Trunks.

"Go on Jaco" said Trunks.

"Right a dangerous bounty hunter gang has entered your planet" Jaco said "They've landed somewhere close to West City and are most likely after Capsule Corp. technology" continued Jaco as Trunks interrupted.

"How did they get through and how strong are they?" Trunks asked as a nervous sweat ran down the side of his head.

"Their technology is the key to their power. With that they've been able to avoid us until entering a planet's atmosphere but seemingly disappear once detected" Jaco explained as his transmission began to fade "We'll send you some patrollers to help, I gotta go now farewell!" Jaco said before he signed off.

"Gather teams together, we're going after them" Trunks declared as the staff began sending messages to Team Leaders.

 **Outskirts Of West City**

"Let's begin" said Riboruba as Ruga began charging a powerful Ki blast in his left hand aiming towards West City.

* * *

 **A/N: OCs needed! If you're interested please them through PM and follow the example set on my page.**

 **As always thank you for reading!**

 **P.S: Anyone who can guess the Ohihagi Gang's pun theme wins the Internet.**


	5. Bounty Hunter Arc: The Fight Begins

**Toki Toki City - Time Patrol Headquarters**

"Our suspects are the Oihagi Gang, they're a notorious band of bounty hunters known for their destructive style of work. They've ravaged many planets for their employers and have killed in the thousands. Here's a breakdown of the gang: Ruga is the muscle and the most destructive of the group, Rosuko she's femme fatal and intel expert, Koruto he's the group's tech expert and mechanic, not much is known about Derinja other than he's the leader's younger brother, and finally Riboruba the leader of the Oihagi and most deadliest, Galactic Patrol advises do not approach him alone. Our intelligence units have indicated that the bounty hunters have landed somewhere near West City and are on the hunt for something valuable, please investigate with caution and do not engage in populated areas. Galactic Patrol wants them captured not killed but if there is no other option, do what you have to do. Thank you the briefing is over" said Trunks to his staff of officers and select Team Leaders over headsets and in the HQ.

"Did you hear that Percel?" Rusto said over her headset as the Heran vixen dined in the HQ cafeteria alongside other Team Leaders.

"Yes I did" Percel answered as he waited on his team to finish washing up "which teams do you think are going to be sent?" the Frost Demon asked as Rusto smirked at the question.

"Don't be so modest Percel, it's obvious you and I are going" Rusto chuckled as many Team Leaders awaited patiently for the team announcement. In the Situation Room, Trunks and high ranking Team Leaders were deciding on the teams that investigate narrowing down to seven candidates and then eventually five candidates.

"The Taino Force is aiding Galactic Patrol on Mars at the moment while Future Warrior is still on holiday" said a high rank Patroller as holograms of the candidates floated in the air. Trunks stood up and smirked as he announced his decision on headset.

"The following Team Leaders are to investigate the Oihagi case..." Trunks said with the Team Leaders waiting in anticaption.

"Team Leader: Percel" said Trunks as the chosen Frost Demon sighed in relief.

"Team Leader: Rusto" Rusto simply smirked at the sound of her name being called.

"Team Leader: Sammit" cheered Sammit's team as their respected Team Leader was snoring at his desk unaware of the situation.

"Team Leader: Serori" nodded a female Saiyan as her name was called. The four chosen leaders awaited the finally team member as Trunks paused between the announced names.

"And finally...Team Leader: Hibiki!" said Trunks in excitement as the subordinates around him sighed in disappointment. The other team leaders paused in shock and awe as if they were in denial of the announcement until finally they reacted.

"We're doomed" said all the chosen Team Leaders in unison as a man in a pink gi thrusted a thumbs up in the air while crying manly tears. "I'M THE BEST!" he shouted.

* * *

 **West City**

Ruga's green ki blast charged in the palm of his hand as he aimed it towards West City's skyline. Koruto placed a small device within Ruga's blast sphere as it began violently shaking in the large man's hand, Ruga released it as the attack raced across the sky above West City where it exploded destroying nothing. The blast's shock-waves surged throughout the metropolis disrupting and eventually shutting down all power as the Oihagi Gang quickly entered the city towards Capsule Corp.

"We've got about five minute until the calvary arrives, let's finish this quick" Riboruba commanded as he, Koruto, and Rosuko entered Capsule Corp taking out guards and staff member indiscriminately.

"Damn this Earth language is hard to read-wait! There it is!" Rosuko complained as she found the way to their target, Capsule Corp's Astrobiology Laboratories. Staff warned the group not to enter but they were quickly dispatched with paralyzing Ki blast as Koruto entered and retrieved the bounty.

"I see, this only furthers my theory on who Anonymous is" Riboruba muttered to himself as the bandit trio left Capsule Corp as the sound of battle was heard in the distance. Team Leader Serori and her team had begun to face off against Ruga as the female Saiyan leader started off with a flurry of melee attacks.

"Commander Trunks West City is in one piece, though the power seems gone" reported Muchin, a small purple Namekian and a member of Serori's team as his other two teammates hovered in air watching and waiting. A round, blue male Majin named Panchi was eager to fight as he pumped his boxing glove-covered fist into the air while the other teammate, a Frost Demon named Jelid, simply observed his Team Leader's fight as she continued to pummel Ruga with punches. The large bandit quickly countered with his own flurry of punches as the two fighters seemed matched until Ruga struck with an open palm to Serori's rib cage with a surge of paralyzing energy that froze her for an instant but was enough time for Ruga to send the Saiyan flying down towards West City grounds. Majin Panchi quickly rushed Ruga as Serori was immediately caught by Jelid with incredible speed.

"You should be more careful _team leader_ " Jelid said as he floated upwards with Serori in his arms.

"Don't patronize me Jelid" Serori said with angry blush as Majin Panchi assaulted Ruga with powerful combo punches similar to professional boxer until an object crashed into the two with the speed of Mach 5.

"BABZ HERO KICK!" yelled Babz as the female Majin drop-kicked Ruga and her fellow Patroller flying off into West City's panorama.

"Babz you messed up!" Lyric yelled as she, Maxim, and an embarrassed Percel flew into the battle zone. Meanwhile Riboruba, Rosuko, and Koruto hid among the alleyways of West City trying to plan their escape.

"We should just leave that idiot and make our escape" Rosuko said as her leader stared at the ground weighing his options. The trio planned in silence until a man in a pink gi stood before them closing off the alleyway entrance while three other people closed off the exit.

"Prepare for awesome" Hibiki said as the bandit trio readied themselves.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup that's the one and only Dan Hibiki there ready to fight. A special thanks to **Ghuerswe** for OC submit Sammit and **Novachrono** for OC submit Jelid both will be feature more in the following chapters! Thank you for reading!


	6. Bounty Hunter Arc: Cornered

"Prepare for awesomeness!" Hibiki yelled as the overconfident human launched himself with a flying kick only to be swatted into a building wall. Riboruba, Koruto, and Rosuko all jumped simultaneously onto a roof of building as the trio attempted to flee as Hibiki's Saiyan subordinates gave chase.

"These gorram Earthlings won't led up!" Rosuko complained as the Hibiki's team gained some ground in their chase. Koruto quickly turned around and pulled a Bowie-type knife as he swatted his hand signaling Riboruba and Rosuko to continue without him.

"Don't be stupid Koruto! We're already gonna lose that idiot Ruga, we can't afford to lose you too!" Rosuko yelled as Riboruba watched on with dazed look in his eyes.

"Get your gorram asses outta here! There's more comin'!" Koruto yelled not letting the Time Patrollers out of his sight as Riboruba grabbed Rosuko by her waist and raced off towards the horizon. Knowing his comrades left Koruto began smirking as he raised his knife up in a defensive stance. "Which one of ya want's ta start?" asked the bandit as the three Saiyans began playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide. After a quick round the winner was decided as a young Saiyan in the group walked forward, he had spiky black hair and wore a black gi with red boots and accessories, armed with a confident attitude.

"I am Kordell Young" said the young Saiyan as he bowed and readied himself for battle. Koruto simply licked his knife in a murderous gesture as the two rushed each other with a series of slashes and punches, Kordell landed the majority of his strikes while dodging Koruto's knife attacks frustrating the bandit as Kordell bounced up and down gesturing with his hand for more.

* * *

Majin Panchi and Ruga both recovered from the impact of a Mach 5 missile-dropkick as the two opponents struggled to rise to their feet. Majin Panchi began whistling a familiar tune from a classic boxing anime as the round, blue Buu rose to his feet before Ruga did.

"Don't get cocky tubby, you ain't seen shit yet" Ruga replied as the blue Majin became angry with an explosive violet aura erupting from his body. Panchi quickly moved in with a series of bob & weaves which increased in speed with every movement as the large bandit readied himself with impressive footwork of his own. The heavyweight fighters quickly faced off as they began a super-powered boxing match with Ruga gaining the upper hand as he let loose with powerful haymakers and elbow blows until Panchi speed increased to sound-breaking speeds as the Majin continued to bob & weave.

"Buu Buu Dempshee Roll!" Panchi uttered as he closed on Ruga and proceeded to pummel the bandit with gigantic haymakers that caused a thunderous boom with each blow. Majin Panchi continued his assault as Jelid grew impatient.

"Panchi's taking too long, I'm going to intervene" Jelid said as his Team Leader Serori, who was still being carried by the Frost Demon, objected to the idea but was quickly thrown to Maxim as Jelid seemingly vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Time Patrol HQ - Thirty Minutes Ago**

"He's just been sleeping there" said a young human girl named Kari said as she and her two teammates Lupin, a man-wolf, and Nagato, a human boy, stared at their sleeping Team Leader Sammit. The young trio poked their sleeping leader in an attempt to wake him up but their efforts where in vain until another Time Patroller, Reso, walked in on the lazy leader. The Frost Demon quietly appoarched Sammit and kicked the desk from under the sleeping leader.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty! You've been summoned!" Reso yelled as Sammit awoke from his eternal slumber.

"Really? M-mmm I don't feel like it" Sammit yawned as he spoke.

"But Mr. Sammit it was order by Mr. Briefs himself!" spoke the excited Kari.

"Who else is going?" yawned Sammit much to Reso's annoyance.

"Ah...Team Leaders Percel, Hibiki, Rusto, and Serori" Kari answered as Sammit stood at attention.

"Rusto and Serori? Why are we still here then?" Sammit said in voice of determination as he raced off towards the battlefield causing his team to run after him.

"Noticed he only got excited after you mentioned Rusto and Serori" Lupin said as the trio were teleported to Earth and pursued Sammit who seemed lost. The Team Leader messed with his scouter as his team caught up with him. "West City is that way right?" Sammit asked as the trio nodded yes in reply. At a lost, Sammit quickly formulated an idea as his demeanor went from confused to mischievous. "This is part of your training, the first one to find the battlefield gets an all-you-eat buffet at my expense" Sammit said as his team's eyes glimmered with the hopes of free food, Kari quickly opened her palm as a crystal ball materialized from thin air, Lupin closed his eyes as his wolf nose began picking up a foreign scent, while Nagato closed his eyes and searched for Ki, the trio located their target and quickly announced it.

"Five enemies located in West City!" the trio said in unison much to the disbelief of Sammit as the leader pulled out his wallet to check for cash. " _This is not good_ "

* * *

Jelid appeared onto a distant plateau were Panchi and Ruga continued their slug-fest, blow were traded as both Panchi and Ruga landed thunderous punches to one another until Ruga stopped and noticed Jelid.

"YOU!" Ruga shouted at the stern Frost Demon.

"Panchi this fight should have ended already, quit this foolishness and end it" Jelid demanded to the pouting blue Majin.

"Panchi sorry Jelid, Panchi was having too much fun" replied the Majin as Jelid slowly dropped down to the ground.

"This is a mission, remember that" Jelid scolded as Ruga quietly spoke to Riboruba via a small microphone. "Riboruba...o-one of Coola's people is h-here!"

"I see...this confirms it now. Quickly Rosuko activate the UTM to Anonymous's coordinates and send the bounty!" Riboruba commanded as Rosuko opened up box device that glew red and place a capsule into it, once the coordinates were sent into the device it began glowing green and immediately blasted off into space disappearing in the speed of light. With the device gone Riboruba and Rosuko began planning their next move until eight people hovered above them.

"I was wondering were you where?" Rusto laughed surrounded by her team.

"Please surrender quietly" pleaded Percel as he landed with his team.

"Looks like we've got no other choice" Riboruba said as he and Rosuko stood back to back in similar fighting positions.

Sammit and team flew towards West City but stopped at the sight of a lone, masked enemy waiting for them.

"Time to die"

* * *

 **A/N:** A special thanks to **SaiyanKJ** for their OC Kordell Young. And in case you were wondering Majin Panchi is really into boxing and also references many boxing animes like Ashita No Joe(his whistling) and Hajime No Ippo(Dempsy Roll although this is an actual boxing technique). Also I'd like to explain something about the Majins in my story, I'm having the majority of them talk in 3rd person because that how Buu talked throughout his saga but if you noticed Babz referred to herself as "I'm" in the first chapter, that's because she's trying to learn to speak in 1st person. I thought it would be fun to show how some Majins are trying to assimilate with Earth culture through the way of speaking or other actions like watching anime. Anyways thank you for reading!


	7. Bounty Hunter Arc: Desperation

_**The battles rage on as the arc reaches it's climax**_ _!_

"You! You're one of Coola's people aren't cha?" Ruga shouted to the poised Jelid as the Frost Demon simply stared the bandit down.

"And if I am?" Jelid asked with a slight chuckle.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF COOLA'S KIND!" Ruga yelled as rushed Jelid completely forgetting about Majin Panchi who was ready to attack until his teammate signaled to stand down. The largest bandit landed a gigantic punch onto the Frost Demon's face but Jelid remained unfazed by the attack as he countered with a elegant kick to Ruga's gut causing to the spit up blood and crash into the nearby mountainside.

"Never compare me to trash like Cooler again" Jelid said as he lifted the unconscious Ruga from mountain rubble and tossed him to Panchi as the teammates flew back towards Serori and the other patrollers.

* * *

"ARRRGH!" yelled Koruto as Kordell continued to pummel him silly as the young Saiyan continued to taught him. The knife-wielding bandit again attempted to slash but was quickly overpowered again by the confident Saiyan. Knowing how outclassed he was Koruto had decided to use his trumpcard, the bandit pulled a small metallic patch from his utility belt and thrusted it into his heart. From the wound in his chest a metallic substance began spreading throughout the bandit's body covering it in gray armor.

"Prepare to die" Koruto said in a distorted voice as he rushed Kordell with incredible speed grabbing the young Saiyan by his face and crashed it through buildings. Kordell smiled at Koruto's increase in power as the confident fighter stood up and rushed the bandit with a flurry of punches which were returned to Kordell as both fighters fought with equal power.

"He's gotten too confident" Miriku said to Poteto as youngest and oldest of Team Hibiki began to worry for the overconfident Saiyan as the advantage shifted to Koruto's side. The bandit continued his offense as a sinster purple aura arose from his body while Kordell landed on top of opposite building. "Your end nears Earthling!" Koruto laughed as his armor began glitching between visible and invisible before suddenly disappearing into the air. "I'm no Earthling scum" Koruto said as he panted just before he was struck with a purple Ki blast that paralyzed him. "I can't move!" yelled Kordell out of frustration as Koruto became visible again, the bandit slowly walked towards Saiyan and began to pummel him into a bloody pulp, quickly pulling his knife out again. "Time to die" Koruto laughed as the knife inched closer to Kordell's throat.

"Not if I can help it!" Poteto yelled as he kicked Koruto away and followed suit, Miriku quickly stepped in to aid Kordell.

"I have enough people to take care of already, I don't need you on that list as well" Miriku complained as Kordell smirked at her complaining. "Sorry" he said with a quiet chuckle as Miriku gave him a senzu bean which quickly revived him. "Now as your punishment, go stay with Team Leader Hibiki" Miriku ordered as Kordell relucantly followed her orders. Meanwhile Poteto continued his fight with Koruto as the bandit once again turned invisible.

"I can't afford to prolong this fight!" Poteto yelled out loud as he blocked Koruto's incoming strikes at the last possible second, the older Saiyan tried to counter in vain as he was cut on the chest. "Damn" Poteto responded as Koruto attempted end the fight with a stab to the chest but was immediately grabbed by the large Saiyan as both ended up in power struggle. "Time to go!" Miriku said as she dashed towards Poteto and Koruto, as Poteto saw her in the distance the Saiyan kicked the now visible Koruto in the chest while Miriku leapt high into the air. "It's over for you" said Poteto as Miriku placed her hands together as a intense, blue energy sphere formed in her palms.

"Kamehame-HA!" Miriku quickly yelled as her Kamehameha sphere raced towards Koruto at sound-breaking speeds as it splattered Koruto destroying his armor and leaving the bandit unconscious on the ground. Miriku fell from the air in exhaustion as Kordell caught her mid-drop along with Team Leader Hibiki who gave the team one of signature _thumbs up_ with pride as approval of his team's success. "So that was Sonic Kamehameha?" Kordell asked with interest, "I didn't name it but yeah it was" answered Miriku in irritation as she tried to rest as the team laughed together.

* * *

"Time to die" said the masked bandit known as Derinja as he stood alone before Lupin, Kari, Nagato, and their Team Leader Sammit.

"Is that so? Go get em' kids!" Sammit yelled as he point forward towards Derinja. His trio lowered their eyes and raised their eyebrows as Sammit continued pointing until finally realizing his team wasn't moving. "Uh...what's wrong?" he nervously asked his team as the trio continued glaring at him. "You had no intention on treating us to a buffet...didn't you?" Kari asked as Sammit froze in shock at their statement " _Busted_ " he thought to himself as Derinja waited patiently for the team. "Okay...I can't afford a buffet, BUT I'll treat you all to ice cream if you fight!" Sammit said as his trio looked at one another and shrugged before rushing Derinja.

"Howling Blaster!" yelled Lupin as a fiery blue sphere launched at Derinja who simply remained still. The blast attack landed as it crashed onto Derinja but the remnants of the Ki left over was absorbed into Derinja and launched a counter Howling Blaster towards Kari. "Demon Fang!" Nagato said as he sliced Derinja's attack in two, the young boy looked in disappointment at Kari as she stood still "next time dodge damn it" he said before rushing Derinja for hand to hand combat.

* * *

Percel, Babz, Lyric, and Maxim all surrounded Riboruba as the leader bandit raised his lance in defense against the team. Meanwhile Rosuko was surrounded by Rusto's team as Alf-do, Ren, and Sheru inched closer to the female bandit, "Stay back!" Rosuko demanded as she placed her right hand over her heart.

"Bounty Hunter Rosuko, you and the Oihagi Gang are under arrest by Time Patrol & The Galactic Patrol please surrender quietly" declared Rusto.

"Stay away! Or I'll activate the bomb within my chest! It has enough power to annihilate anything within 1000 km of it's radius. That means all of you and this gorram city" Rosuko threatened as she gripped her chest.

"Surely you wouldn't take that risk?" Rusto asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Our job has been completed, it's a measure I'm willing to take" Riboruba said with a stone face and dead eyes as he continued to hold his ground against Time Patrol.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next chapter will be the ending of the Bounty Hunters arc. Two filler chapters and a prologue will follow before entering the next arc, so please don't stop reading lol. Anyways time for the revealing of the Oihagi Gang's pun theme: Handguns.

Riboruba = Revolver

Rosuko = Roscoe

Ruga= Luger

Koruto = Colt

Derinja = Derringer

While Oihagi refers to Highwaymen aka Bandits.

Thank you reading!


	8. Bounty Hunter Arc: Captured

_**The Bounty Hunters Arc Concludes!**_

"I promise you...the city will be turned to ashes" Rosuko warned as she continued place her hand on her chest, the TIme Patrollers simply stood their ground waiting for an opening. The tense stand-off continued as the battle between Derinja and Sammit's team could be heard in the distance.

"Sammit sir, it seems like there's a situation going on with last two bounty hunters" said Kari as she and her team leader watched Lupin and Nagato take on Derinja. After a few minutes of dodging Derinja hopped away for some distance as the two patrollers used the little time to catch their breath. Derinja's eyes narrowed as a sinister smile arose from under his turban "draw" he said beneath his breath as the bandit whipped out two gun and fired laser beams towards Lupin and Nagato. "Not good" Sammit said as his arm coated themselves in red Ki and instantly rushed in blocking the laser beams.

"Had I known lasers would be involved...Kari! You and boys go help out the others, I'll take care of this one on my own" Sammit said as his team began arguing against him. "We can fight together" yelled Lupin as Derinja began to take aim at Kari. "Go now" Sammit ordered as he rushed the masked bandit while Kari grabbed the back of her teammates uniforms and teleported away.

"Now that the kids are gone...we can get the fun started" Sammit said as he smirked to Derinja who eyes went from sinister to crazed.

"Y-Yes... LET'S HAVE FUN!" yelled the maniacal Derinja firing laser beams chaotically in different directions. As the lasers blasted in random directions, Sammit emitted a blue aura from his body which began to coat itself all over Sammit as laser beams began to bounce off the team leader. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Derinja maniacally yelled as he blasted Sammit with a barrage of laser beams to no effect. The blue aura which coated Sammit had changed into a bright yellow as lazy warrior stood unfazed by the bandit's attack. "My turn" the team leader said as he instantly appeared before Derinja and punched him in his gut causing the bandit to cough up blood before Sammit went on a full-scale attack. A series of extremely powerful strikes caused Derinja to lose consciousness with Sammit stopping short of finishing off the bandit as he noticed his enemy's condition. "Fun's over I guess. Oh well...it seems you weren't the big bad" Sammit said as the dragged Derinja by his arm and headed towards the others in a slow speed until "...Rusto and Serori! They need my help!" Sammit said with blood dripping down his nose in a sign of lust before racing off.

* * *

Sweat slowly fell from left side of Alf-do's head as the stand-off between Time Patrol and the remaining bandits continued with neither side moving an inch. Rosuko kept her hand on her chest while glaring at Rusto and her team until both side belligerents heard incoming noise in the air. It was Jelid and Panchi who carried Ruga on his shoulders and moments later Poteto and the rest of Team Hibiki arrived with an unconscious Koruto much to the surprise of everyone. "Hibiki's Team did it.." Serori commented as she leaned onto her subordinate Muchin. Riboruba eye's faded with the sight of his bandit defeated, "I see...then we've got nothing to lose...go ahead Rosuko" commanded Riboruba much to the shock of Rosuko who's face was overcome with fear. "...I-I-I See" Rosuko stuttered as her body trembled at her boss's decision. The female bandit removed a small patch above her heart as Time Patrol slowly began to move in "Don't you dare!" yelled Rusto. "IT'S OVER!" Rosuko yelled just before fingertip reached the detonation device.

"Stupefy!" yelled a voice from afar as Rosuko became paralyzed and fell over. In the sky above the battlefield stood a teen and a Man-Wolf along with a teen girl sitting on a broom "you're all surrounded!" yelled Team Sammit in unison as Rusto's team jumped on Rosuko restraining her and keeping her hands away from the detonator. "We were so cool!" cheered Kari hugging her two teammates before Nagato reminded her that the battle wasn't over. Riboruba in shock of his gang defeated began a final attack against Time Patrol as he rushed Majin Babz and stabbed her through the stomach with his lance. "One down, nineteen more to go" the Oihagi leader said as scatter small bombs from his hand causing them to explode as Riboruba dashed towards Rosuko. "Oh no you don't!" Lyric muttered to herself as intercepted Riboruba and began to fight him one on one. The two were evenly match in terms of skill as Lyric countered many of the professional bounty hunter's attacks until he activated a small flash bomb blinding her allowing Riboruba to strike a nerve above her hip, paralyzing her as the bandit-leader placed another explosive in her range of falling. "Tis a good death, strong willed girl" Riboruba said as Lyric slowly fell towards the bomb.

"BABZ KILL YOU!" yelled Babz as she erupted with anger channeling it with another Mach 5 missile drop-kick which struck Riboruba sending the bandit crashing into several trees. The falling Lyric was caught by the hood of her sweater as Ren punched the bomb deep into the ground exploding it beneath them without effect. "You beat me to her kid" chuckled Ren as Nagato sat Lyric down "N-Nagi? Nagato Kimchi?" Lyric questioned in amazement. "Y-Yeah" pouted Nagato in reply to her question.

Percel retrieved Riboruba from rubble as the bandit leader was unconscious from Babz's Hero Kick and was tied up with the rest of the Oihagi Gang when Sammit arrived with Derinja.

* * *

The next day Galactic Patrol arrived to retrieved the Oihagi Gang as the five team leaders gave a briefing on the incident.

"Zero causalities sir" Hibiki proudly stated the others read through files.

"What did they steal?" Trunks asked as Percel opened his file "Frost Demon DNA samples, along with other study results on Frost Demons physiology and related information" Percel explained as Serori stepped up to speak as well "Patroller Jelid stated that fugitive Ruga mention destroying Cooler's kind" she added as Rusto stepped forward.

"Alf-do was able to identify their technology as being Cereian. They were a race of humanoids who lived peacefully unified until their planet's destruction at Coola's hands. Afterwards the survivors terra-formed surrounding moons and began fighting among each other, that gives us a possible motive but further evidence has eluded us. Alf-do despite his genius in technology could not trace the UTM's coordinates" Rusto said.

"Very well, it's up to Galactic Patrol for now. You all did well, thank you" Trunks said with gratitude and dismissed the leaders until "I almost forgot! You and your teams get two weeks paid-vacation as a reward!" laughed Trunks as the team leaders saluted the Time Patrol leader.

* * *

 **Galactic Prison on Titan**

"So it's true then?" Rosuko asked in shock. She and the rest were all placed in restraints in individual cells but were still close to communicate with each other.

"Surely you jest Riboruba?" replied Koruto to his leader's revelation.

"Bullshit" Ruga said in disbelief.

"I see...interesting" chuckled Derinja.

"That's my conclusion... _he_ is anonymous" Riboruba said as he stared into his cell's ceiling.

* * *

 **Somewhere Deep In Space**

"Sire, it seems your mercenary force has been captured" a small alien said to a large king on his throne. The king's familiar body-shape extended his arm and reached for a drink from his beverage as the glass neared his feminine lips "Did I receive my prize?" said The King.

"Yes sire, everything regarding our goal has been met, including battle footage from their fight and addition information on Earth" replied the servant.

"Earth...that wretched planet where my idiot brother met his end" said The King to himself.

"Should we head there now?" the servant asked as his king sipped from his glass.

"Not yet, we have other issues at hand" replied The King as his ship slowly orbited an unsuspecting planet, The King lifted his finger and pointed at the planet as warships entered it's atmosphere and began destroying it.

* * *

 **Toki Toki City - (Three Days After The Capture)**

"Babz is going back to Hercule City for vacation, do you want to come?" asked the Majin to Lyric and Maxim as they were preparing travel bags.

"I'll go with for a day or two Babz, but then I've gotta visit an old friend of mine. Is that okay?" Lyric replied to the happy Majin.

"And I'll join you in a couple of days Babz, Alf-do and I are working on an important project together. On a personal note, I think he's starting to warm up to me even though I'm half-Saiyan" chuckled Maxim as he handed small devices to the girls. "Use these communicators if you need my assistants" the Saiyan hybrid said.

"Oh shit I almost forgot! I'll catch with you guys later!" Lyric said as she ran off into Toki Toki City's Plaza of Time. She ran towards a Timespace Delivery booth as she handed a robot a letter "please make sure it gets there safely" she pleaded as the robot simply spun around and transported the letter.

"A letter to a lover?" asked a voice to Lyric as it slowly approached her.

"Not really, I haven't dated in years...or ever" Lyric quickly replied to person behind her.

"Good then I've got a chance" said the person as Lyric was slowly turning around "yeah you just might" she laughed before discovering she was conversing with Ren.

"Oh fuck off"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update I've been really busy. Anyways that concludes the Bounty Hunter Arc as it ends with some mystery, like I've wrote before there will be a two-episode filler starting the supposed main character Lyric (yay!) and a prologue that will introduce the next arc. I hope you enjoyed the first arc and hopefully you'll stick around for the next!

Titan is one of many moons of Jupiter. If there are any other questions feel free to pm me!

As always thank you for reading!


	9. Filler: Vacation Begins

**_The Patrollers Two-Week Vacation Begins!_**

* * *

 _Hey Mom,_

 _It's been a while hasn't it? How have you been? I hope you're well, honestly it's been awfully lonely being away from everyone in Maiz. I know you don't like hearing about my work, you've always been against fighting but being the daughter of Chéngshí Shi I've got to tell you everything._

 _I'm severely outclassed by everyone. It's a little disheartening, I find myself eating dirt at the foot of the enemy while my partners have had to come and save me. Giving up seems easier doesn't it? But unfortunately for the daughter of Autumn Shi she's as pig-headed as her mother and never gives up even if it's for my own good. You think Dad is proud of me? Does he watch us proudly in Otherworld? Enough with sap, see you soon!_

 _Love Your Pig-Headed Daughter,_

 _Lyric Shi_

 _P.S._

 _I'm off to see Granny, wish me luck!_

* * *

"Oh fuck off" Lyric said after discovering Ren was the person talking to her. The young, gray-haired man simply smiled at her reaction as letting her cursing slide. "Do you have a moment?" Ren asked ignoring her intial reaction as Lyric readied herself for a fight as she position her fist up. "What do you want from me?" she nervously asked in a stern voice. "I just wanted to show you something...I don't wanna fight." Ren said putting his hands in the air in a sign of surrender. Our blue haired protagonist uneasliy nodded "yes" as Ren walked towards a garden in the Plaza of Time as he pointed towards a certain patch of plants.

"Those are Senzu sprouts, once they are ready feel free to take a bean before heading to a mission or training" Ren said as Lyric's face began turning red from a rising tension. "...A-Are you calling me...weak?" she said while struggling to talk. Ren stared blankly at her until his widened realizing her misunderstanding of the kind gesture. "...N-No not at all. I-It's just that I care about you a lot and just wanted to let you know is all" said Ren in a panic as violent red blush appeared on Lyric's face "I told everyone else too if that makes you feel better" Ren said trying to diffuse her anger in vain as she walked slowly towards him covered in comically powerful aura angrier than before. "...YOU JACKASS!" Lyric yelled before stopping shot of punching Ren "...thank you" she said as her anger disappear and patted Ren on his shoulder.

"I really do appreciate it, thanks Ren. See you later" Lyric said in a defeated voice as she walked off towards the Toki Toki Gates in the Time Machine Station.

"That was scary" Ren said as he held a blue flower "my heart's racing, I wonder if it's fear or" he thought to himself as walked the opposite direction. Lyric continued towards the gates with the encounter still fresh on her mind "damn him" she repeated in her head until noticing the back of a familiar head. An mischievous formed on her face as slowly raised her hand into the air unbeknownst to Nagato Kimchi who was the target of the ambush. Nagato's teammates watch in horror as malicous red and black aura surrounded Lyric's hand as it descended towards Nagato's backside in slow motion, finally striking him the lower back.

"RRRAAAAGHHHHH!" Nagato yelled in pain as he lept into the air.

"Hey Kimchi! How the heck are ya?" Lyric asked in a cheerful voice which was accompanied with a accomplished and satsified atittude along with a trolling smile.

"Don't call me that!" Nagato yelled in reply.

"Anyways Kimchi, Granny excepts to see you too. Don't be late!" laughed Lyric as she ran towards the gates.

"...Your last name is Kimchi?" Lupin asked with dumbfounded face.

"Nagato...Kimchi? THAT'S SO CUTE!" Kari cheered as hugged Nagato much to his resistance "I hate you Lyric" he quietly said to himself. Lyric met Babz at the gate as the two walked into it appearing Hercule City. The patrollers flew towards the Majin's house were they were greeted by a portly, pink Majin who sported a mustache and a thin, white Majin wearing a traditional kimono.

"Babzie!" they cheered hugging Babz and lifting her in the air. "Lyric, these are Babz's parents Majins Babo and Beez!" she said as the four stood in front a massive dome mansion located within a very expensive neighborhood.

"Wow I've never seen a house this big before" Lyric said flabbergasted at the sight of the Majin household whom the residents simply chuckled.

"It's only nature, Papa is a Five-Star Chef and Mama did Buu Operas" Babz explained as she continued to talk "Babz's sister Bae is in Buu Generation and her brother Beezle in a prestigious school to be a scholar" she finished as Lyric nodded trying to comprehend. The day continued as the two patrollers settled in and relaxed, they ate, they shopped and had a relatively lazy day. After a short sparring session the girls changed and called it a night as the day ended.

"Today was really fun Babz" Lyric commented as she cleaned a pair of glasses while sitting a lower half of a bunk bed.

"Yeah, Babz had a lot of fun. Babz glad Lyric is her friend" the Majin said as hung upside down to see Lyric cleaning her glasses. "Lyric wears glasses?" Babz asked curiously "...yeah" responded Lyric as she put them on "does it look bad?" she asked the Majin. "No, Babz thinks it's cute! Lyric can attract boys better with glasses!" playful replied Babz as a blush burned onto Lyric's face remembering her encounter with Ren from earlier. "Don't remind me" Lyric said before going to sleep. The next morning the Majin residents stood outside to send off their Earthling visitor.

"Is Lyric sure she has to leave so soon?" Babz asked as Lyric smiled.

"I'll be back soon for your party. But hey Maxim is coming later today right?" our protagonist replied as Babz nodded. Lyric flew off into the sky while the Majin family waved and wished good luck, she flew several hours northeast from Hercule City until she spotted a small, isolated oriental temple surrounded by woodlands. "There it is" Lyric said to herself as she dropped from the sky and began calling around "Granny? Granny you still alive?" she asked until a voice was heard.

"Of course I'm alive you dimwit!" said an elderly voice from the forest. From the trees an elderly woman emerged, she had an aged face and was short in stature, with dull dark brown eyes, and dark grayish-purple hair. Lyric ran towards the elderly woman and embraced her in a hug to which old woman placed her hand onto Lyric's stomach and launched an invisible Ki blast that caused Lyric to cough up spit and blood.

"Nice to see you too" said Lyric as fell to the ground and laughed in pain, she stood up after several minutes of pain as immediately another voice called out from the forest.

"LYRIC!" said a boy with fiery red hair as he jumped towards Lyric.

"Bad touch" Lyric said as she roundhouse kicked the boy onto the ground "Oh Lance, how've ya been kiddo?" she said to Lance as he laughed in pain on the ground.

"Never been better" Lance laughed.

"Welcome home kiddo" said Granny as she, Lance, and Lyric walked into the temple.

* * *

 **A/N:** As always thank you for reading! This filler arc will last for one more chapter but I wanted to show you all a little more of Lyric as a character, I hope you don't hate her lol! A special thanks to **Baconman104** for his OC Lance who will be featured more! Also I've compiled a bit of a unofficial soundtrack list on my Profile page to add a little more effect on the story(I have way too much time on my hands).

And now a little more info on my version of Majin Culture.

Most Majins have a love for the dramatic and theatrical.

As the case Babz's mother Beez is a soap opera actress for the show: The Minor Things

Babz sister Bae is apart of an all Buu-girl group: Buu Generation (Girl's Generation).

All Majins descend from Majin Buu who live with Mr. Satan, so the theory is that from Buu's memories with Mr. Satan the majority of Buus have developed a taste for the finer things in life.

 _Thanks for reading!_


	10. Filler: Vacation Ends

_**Two Weeks Vacation Comes To An End!**_

 **Day Five of Vacation...**

"Aagh" Lyric gagged as Granny placed her left hand on her student's heart reviving her from the blow she had taken from the master.

"Tell me, why do you keep losing Dimwit? You're clearly strong than me, so how is it I keep winning? Do you want to answer me?" Granny berated Lyric who simply lied on the ground in defeat. "I don't know Granny" Lyric replied as she laid on the ground watching Lance and Nagato spar outside the temple "I used to have fun while fighting, but know...I don't know".

"Is it the feeling of defeat?" Granny asked "Or are you angry at your weaknesses?" she continued as the elderly woman also began staring at the boys sparring outside her temple. " You're far too angry when you fight Lyric, it nearly got you killed today" lectured Granny as she prepared some tea and patted her student on the head. Nagato and Lance ended their hand to hand combat session as Nagato picked up a bokken and Lance picked up tonfas as the two rivals got into stances.

"You sure about those Tonfas?" Nagato asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, they're good enough to be you Kimchi!" Lance replied which quickly anger Nagato.

"...Oh you'll pay for that one Easton" muttered Nagato to himself as the two young teens charged at one another with flurries of quick strikes. "There's no avoiding is Kimchi ...Whirlwind Fist!" Lance yelled as he seemingly trumped Nagato with a tonfa strike surrounded with transparent Ki that whirled around his fist. "That's what you think" Nagato replied while barely dodging the strike, swordsman quickly spun clockwise and unleashed a powerful swing with his bokken. "Sōryūsen!" Nagato yelled as he landed the hit on Lance sending crashing to the ground.

"Oww, you got lucky Kimchi!" complained Lance as he mended to his back.

"Bullshit, that's skill and you know it!" Nagato replied in anger.

"I kicked your ass in fist fighting!" Lance yelled in retaliation.

"You got lucky!" replied Nagato as the two rivals bickered at each other before Granny blasted them both away with a Ki blast while continuing to stroke Lyric's head putting the teenager to sleep.

* * *

" _To think 747 years I've been alive and never once have I had children of my own. But these knuckleheads who've come over the years as my students are now my family. Especially those three idiots, they can't seem to leave this old woman alone. Lance Easton, the descendant of one my very first students Roland Easton who just his ancestor was genius fighter. Nagato Kimchi, heir to the chiefdom of the obscure Kimchi tribe and a genious swordsman. And finally this one, Lyric Shi, the Idiot Genius... I still remember the first day we met."_ Granny thought to herself as she began to reminisce about their first encounter.

 _"I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO BE TRAINED BY YOU!"_

 _"Is that so? Well then, prove your worth and survive these mountain tops by yourself for a month and maybe I'll think about training you."_

 _"BUT I ALREADY SPENT A MONTH TRYING TO FIND THIS PLACE!"_

 _"Well then, another month should be so tough?"_

* * *

"Good times" Granny said to herself as she watched Lance and Nagato walked towards the temple together. "Did you say something Granny?" Lyric asked as she awoke from her nap on Master Granny's lap as the boys entered the temple.

"Listen up Dimwits I'm only going to say this once! I've thinking about this for a long time now and I've decided that...I'm finally ready to die" Granny said to the shock of her students.

"Please don't!" Lance pleaded.

"Reconsider" asked Nagato.

"Aren't you immortal?" questioned Lyric as Granny stared at her.

"Just shut up and let me explain, I've finally found a candidate willing to take on this offering. Follow me." Granny ordered as she and her trio followed their master as they walked behind the temple, through some forest until reaching a pond with a small tree growing in the middle. "Is that a...?" asked Nagato at the sight of the small tree, Lance also had an astonish face as a sadden face appeared on Lyric.

"I see, you're giving your life to a Yggdrasil Tree. So you really are doing it?" asked a sadden Lyric to which Granny simply nodded.

"Yes, but don't look so sad. It's gonna be a long time for the tree to be ready for the ritual, so cheer up Dimwit" said Granny as the short woman jumped up and place Lyric in a headlock "Knowing you, you'll probably be dead before it's even ready" teased Granny as she began burrowing her fist into Lyric's head cheering the fighter's up. "Oh wait Granny! Stop!" Lyric laughed as Lance and Nagato jumped in, dog-piling the two ladies ending the day with a happy scene.

* * *

 **Day Six Of Vacation...**

 **[Dawn]**

Granny and Nagato stood across from each both holding bokkens as Lyric and Lance watched on from the sidelines. "Now watching closing boy, I'm only going to show you once" Granny said as Nagato braced himself for a powerful attack. Granny launched herself and instantly disappeared from her students' sight while Nagato continued his defense before suddenly getting hit with nine simultaneous attacks.

"Kuzuryūsen" softly spoke Granny as Nagato fell to the ground "I saw it...it was amazing" the young boy said before collapsing.

 **[Noon]**

"Ready Granny!" Lance yelled as he stood in a fighting stance awaiting his master's attack. Granny rushed Lance as the young student attacked with a flurry of punches in an attempt to stop the elder from striking him. "Hyakuretsu Dan!" Lance yelled a flurry of thousand punches flew at Granny whom simply dodged them all and quickly side-step her student. "Musō Tensei " she softly spoke as the master appeared behind Lance and chopped him behind the neck paraylzing and rendering him unconscious. "I hope you'll remember what you just saw" she said with a smirk as she, Lyric, and Nagato picked him up off the ground headed for the temple.

 **[Evening]**

Somewhere in cave Lyric and Granny sat alone across from each meditating other as the Time Patroller began to break in a nervous sweat. "...Um Granny? What are we doing?" asked Lyric who peaked with one eye "Shut up Dimwit and meditate" Granny quickly replied as they continued meditating until nightfall. Lyric's power and awareness had reached their peak as the moon began to rise as Granny manifested an orb of powerful energy between her palms.

"Lance the successor of my combat style, Nagato the successor of my weapon style, there is still more I need to teach them but you Lyric...this is your final lesson. You my dear are the successor to my spirit style, of all my students throughout the years you are the only one who's shown such stupidity, naivety, stubborness, but yet despite your serious flaws... You've blossomed into a fine warrior with such willingness to learn, you Lyric are indeed my Idiot Genuis" Granny said with a sense of pride much to Lyric's annoyance. "Only you have what it takes to endure the final lesson" further elaborated Granny as she handed the orb to Lyric. "Take your time to feel the energy and try to understand it's natural" Granny said as the orb generated an intense heat as it pulsed in Lyric's palms.

"What do I do with it?" Lyric asked as she stared into it's center.

"Whatever you think is right" Granny answered as she watched her student examine the orb of energy slowing gain size. Without hesitation Lyric thrusted the orb into her belly causing an immense pain to the young fighter. "AAAAHHH" she screeched in agony as Granny watched on in concern.

"You must endure Lyric!" Granny yelled out. "This will awaken the ability that all humans have within them! This will lessen the gap between you and your alien comrades! Endure Lyric endure!" Granny continued as her student rolled around in continuous agony.

" _The pain she's enduring...it's as if every single fiber of her being was to slowly torn little by little. Seconds turn into years, that's the kind of pain I went through and now you must go through. Please forgive me Lyric_ " thought Granny to herself as Lyric's pain continued all through the night. Lyric's pain had come to an end as dusk turned into dawn, she laid her head upon Granny's lap as the master reminisced about her past and past students.

"And I clearly remember the day your mother came to me for training. I told her the exact same thing I did you, _One month in the mountains!_ " Granny remembered as the stroked Lyric's hair to comfort the teen. From the distance Nagato and Lance could been seen running towards the ladies in the cave.

"Master! Lyric!" Lance yelled as the boys reached them.

"What happened to her?" Nagato asked in the sight of a battered Lyric.

"Is she alive?" the boys asked in unison as Granny chuckled a bit "her heart stopped several times but she's fine now, this stubborn idiot won't die so easily" laughed Granny as Lyric slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Lyric asked in a tired voice.

"Nevermind us, how are you?" Lance asked in returned.

"I can't move...but other than that I'm fine" replied Lyric slowly and quietly chuckling in pain. The four laughed as the sun rose on the mountainside, later that day the three students recovered with the help of Senzu beans and lined themselves up in front of their master. "You don't know how proud I am of all you, please come by and visit again" Granny said as her students flew into the air and travelled towards Hercule City. "Oh wait! I forgot to tell you two! I've joined Time Patrol!" Lance said cheerfully.

"Wow! Congrats Lance!" Lyric said in excitement hugging the boy and giving a noogie.

"Time Patrol must have lowered there standards letting you in" Nagato snarked as Lance confronted him. "Yeah well, I'm better than you! Country hick!" Lance fired back as Nagato insulted back "What was that, City runt!" as the boys began their usual round of comical fighting. Watching the cloud of dust and appendages Lyric began thinking to herself "I wonder..." as she raised her hand and fired an invisible Ki blast sending the two flying off. "Nice" she commented as she raced off for Babz's house.

"Lyric...you changed. Babz doesn't know how to explain it but you changed!" said the fascinated Majin as Lyric let loose some of her power. "Whoa! I guess I did change some!" Lyric said as a violent wind bursted out from aura with Babz, Maxim, and Percel watching. "That's incredible Lyric!" Maxim commented "Well done" Percel said as he watched with pride in his subordinate. There small party went on without issue as the team returned to Toki Toki City by orders of Trunks.

* * *

"Team Leaders: Percel, Rusto, Sammit, Serori, and Hibiki meet the newest member of your squad. I present you Team Leader Reso!" announced Trunks as the team leaders applauded the arrival of Reso, the gentle Frost Demon bowed at the applause "It is my hope that Percel, myself, and others will repair the image of Frost Demons that had been tarnished by Chillad's bloodline and establish the Frost race as a protector race" spoke Reso to his small audience. "Always the noble wordsmith, aren't ya Reso" joked Percel as patted Reso on his back as the others laughed. As the team leaders talked with one another their subordinates met with the members of Team Reso.

Joshua Johnson, a 16 year-old with dark skin, green hair, and yellow eyes, stood alongside his female teammate Milla Maxwell, a curvaceous blonde 19 year-old with pink eyes and a proud attitude as the two were joined with Lance. "These are my teammates Lyric! Josh and Milla, they're both human just like us!" said Lance proudly as Lyric and Nagato met his teammates. Team Reso went on there first mission the next day and began trying fix a timeline where Frieza waged war with Cooler over Namek. The rest of the teams returned to work the following week and continued peacefully working until the next crisis.

* * *

 **A/N:** A bit of a weak ending I know...but I haven't had much time to write due to work. No worries though I've already started writing the prologue to the next arc! Also thank you to **Jmac99** for his OC submit Joshua Johnson who will be a great addition for the team! As always thank you for reading!

 _And now... a very short special!_

 **~* Awkward Moments*~**

 _*With Lyric and Ren*_

"...Hey...Ren...what's up?"

"...Nothing much."

" _Well this is awkward"_


	11. Prelude To Doom: Seven Demon Kings

_**Trouble Brews In Demon World**_

"What is the meaning of this! Answer me! Why is that heretic here!" a large demon demanded to know as he sat on a throne looking through a crystal ball seeing Towa and Mira walking towards his castle walls. "Lord Barragan! The heretic witch and her abomination have arrived at the castle's gates!" yelled an underling of Lord Barragan. "Fine I will speak to the witch. Wizard! Prepare the spell!" demanded Lord Barragan as a demon wizard performed a spell which cast an illusion of gigantic Barragan before Mira and Towa.

"Impressive magic trick, Barragan" Towa commented sarcastically to the giant illusion.

"That's LORD Barragan to you heathen!" Barragan scolded as Towa chuckled and Mira stood unimpressed by the illusion. "State your business wench! I'm losing patience!" commanded the large demon lord.

"Very well, I require an audience with Council of Seven and I require it now" sternly demanded Towa as Barragan angered at her tone.

"Bite thy tongue woman! We do not bend to your will nor did we ever bend to your brother's!" replied Barragan in anger.

"It's interesting you mention Dabura, you see I've discovered something of keen interest" Towa replied to the still angered Lord Barragan.

"And what is that?" laughed Lord Barragan with amusement.

"The Gate of Wrath" Towa said with confidence.

"...You fool! You wouldn't dare!" Barragan asked in shock of this revelation.

"Oh but I would, assemble the seven now!" Towa demanded as Barragan gave in tapping is massive axe three times transporting Towa, Mira, and himself to an underground assembly room with numerous seats and a podium. In the highest seven seat where demons sitting in them, Barragan a large skeletal demon, sat in the first seat along with his underlings at his side. The seat nearest the podium was Mira and Towa who waited for the arrival of five other demons. After several minutes the rest of the demons began to arrive, a tentacle monster, a vampiress, a swordsman, a blind-demon with many ears, and a rather innocent looking demon with black & gray hair all sat in their respective seats as Towa stood at the podium.

"Rollcall!" said the demon council speaker.

"Barragan!" "Present"

"Mira" "I will speak for Mira"

"Yomi" "Present"

"Shishio" "Here"

"Akashiya" "Present"

"Koro" "Good Morning"

"Rchimedes" "YO!"

"All are present, Madam Towa you may now have the stage" said the demon council speaker as Towa began to her issue.

"As you all know, our Makaioshin, Demon God Demigra has died leaving Demon Realm without an absolute ruler. For eons seven of us have fought for rule and failed to realize that Demigra was playing our strings but now with him gone, we can decide who rules Demon Realm. " Towa said as the other watched on with interest.

"But how?" Rchimedes asked.

"By becoming a god ourselves" Towa quickly replied.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Shishio asked as Towa smirked at the question.

"By absorbing the powers of the Seven Primordial Demons" Towa said shocking the council "Have you gone mad woman!" Barragan shouted as the others began contemplating Towa's offer. "Interesting" replied the beautiful Akashiya as she sipped from a glass of wine "And will we be deciding who becomes God?" she further asked.

"My main purpose here is to give you all a warning. Mira will be the next Demon God, stay out of our way" Towa warned.

"Fufufu such an interesting turn of events" chuckled Shishio.

"Indeed" Yomi said in agreement.

"THEN IT IS WAR THAT YOU'VE DECLARED!" Barragan shouted as Towa and Mira walked away from the podium.

"Be aware Barragan, I will enjoy killing you" Mira said in his usual tone of voice.

"Eeeek! This is terrible!" Elder Kai shrieked as he watched through his crystal ball as a demon gave a report to him from outside the Demon Realm. "Are you sure Shula?" asked Elder Kai hoping for an error "I'm sure Supreme Kai" replied Shula as his transmission ended. "How awful, this is indeed horrible."

"Ancestor? Who are the Seven Primordials?" asked the current Supreme Kai.

"Long before I was locked into the Z Sword there was a war between the Kais and the Demon Realm. The war nearly tore apart the universe but in the end we Kais won, by sealing away the seven demons throughout time and space with help from The Supreme Kai of Time who had sealed away Demigra herself. Each of those demons about the same level of Majin Buu if I recall correctly" explained Elder Kai.

"What about Lord Beerus?" asked Supreme Kai.

"He was sleeping, if he had woken up then things would've been far worse. Beerus is by far a bigger power than any demon! But if one of those Demon Kings were to absorb all seven then they might gain a power that rivals the God of Destruction himself" further explained Elder Kai as the Supreme Kai of Time began to explain to Trunks the situation.

"Will they form an alliance or will they be fighting amongst each other?" asked Trunks nervously in the Time Nest.

"Well...I'm sure Barragan will try to form an alliance with someone. Akashiya, Shishio, and Yomi are far too proud to accept that offer. While Koro would seem uninterested in this conflict he may instigate the war further by sabotaging each side just for fun. Rchimedes maybe the only Demon King willing to accept an offer from Barragan. So to answer your question it doesn't seem likely Time Patrol will be facing a demonic alliance" The Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Well then we'll just have to stop them all!" said Trunks with enthusiasm.

"Right!" Supreme Kai of Time replied as the Time Patrol began to prepare themselves for a large scale conflict.

 _ **Next Time: The Demon Arc Begins!**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah two chapters for the price of one! Okay so the next arc is about Demon Realm and will include a 7 deadly sins type plot(sorry for the cliche) and will bring back some familiar characters. Also the 7 Demon Kings are based off(ripped off) from other Animes/Mangas.

Barragan = Barragan from Bleach (Espada 2)

Akashiya = Akashiya Moka from Rosario + Vampire (Inner Moka to be exact)

Shishio = Shishio Makoto from Rurouni Kenshin

Yomi = Yomi from Yu Yu Hakusho

Koro = Koro-Sensei from Assassination Classroom

Rchimedes = Lord Rchimedes from Senyuu

The seven primordials will also be inspired/ripped off from other animes/mangas but I'll tell you who they are when they debut. Also to note, Granny from the last chapter is also a inspired/rip-off from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Granny = Genkai

Sorry for the rip-offs but I really needed a base from some villain characters.

As always thank you for reading!


	12. Demon Arc: Preparations

**Toki Toki City - Residential District**

 _"Toki Toki City, Alert level: 2"_ sounded throughout the city of time as droids alerted residents every hour on the hour. The change in alert levels didn't bother residents as most continued on with their day knowing that a city full of warriors would protect them. One such resident is six-year old Goken as he readied himself for the day. After dressing himself for class and eating a morning breakfast the youngster stepped outside towards the backyard of his apartment complex to find his older sister training with her teammates.

"Oi! Miriku I'm off to school!" Goken yelled as his sister landed a powerful kick on Poteto whom struggled to block it. Kordell quickly jumped into the fray with a sweep kick to both fighters who managed to avoid falling. The three saiyans continued there fast-paced melee battle unaware of Goken until the six-year old attacked them with a small flurry of Ki blast.

"GOKEN! DO YOU WANT US EVICTED?" Miriku yelled scolding her little brother as the frighten child hid behind the much larger Poteto. "She gets scary when she's angry" Goken said quivering in comical fear, "You're right about that one" commented Kordell as he also hid behind Poteto. The scolding continued for a couple of minutes until it was interrupted by a call that all three saiyans received from their communicators.

"YO! It's Hibiki we've gotta mission ready! Get here as soon as possible!" Team Leader Hibiki commanded over the communicators. "I'll drop Goken off to school, you guys go!" Miriku said as the boys raced off towards Headquarters, while the siblings walked in the opposite direction towards an primary school. "Are you angry with me?" Goken asked breaking the silence between the two as they reached the entrance. "Nah I'm over it now, just don't do it again" warned Miriku as she hugged her brother before sending him off to school.

 **Headquarters - 30 Minutes Later**

"Now that you're all here we can get started" said General Recon as Teams Hibiki, Percel, Rusto, Serori, Sammit, and the newly formed Team Reso all gathered in a briefing room where Trunks and his "generals" all stood behind an info board. The generals consisted of Recon, Harry, Mefla, Amura, and the absent Taino who is still on a mission. Trunks took to the podium and began to explain their mission.

"As you all know The Dark Makai Army had been our main enemy since the inception of Time Patrol. Mira and his forces have been wreaking havoc throughout time in order to complete there goal of reviving the Demon Realm to our plane of existence. According to the Supreme Kai Of Time they might be able to complete this goal by absorbing the power of the "Primordial Seven" who are powerful demons who have been locked away into separate dimensions via Demonic Gates. These gates have been scattered throughout space and time but luckily we've managed to locate two. So now you're mission will be to stop Mira's or any opposing forces in reaching these gates" explained Trunks as two scrolls of time lit up.

"Gate of Lust, located on Planet Serēne in Before Age 739 guarded by Demon King Koro and his forces. Teams Percel, Rusto, and Serori I want you on this front. Koro is unpredictable, not even the Supreme Kai knows what he's capable of." Trunks commanded.

"And Teams Hibiki, Reso, and Sammit I want you to defend the Gate of Gluttony. Located on Planet Jian in Before Age 2833 guarded by Demon King Rchimedes who will most likely be aligned with Demon King Barragan, so be prepared for battle. Reinforcements will be provided if necessary" Trunks said as the teams began to leave for battle "Please be careful, our world is counting on all of you!" said Trunks proudly as he and the generals saluted teams off to battle.

* * *

 **Planet** **Serēne** **\- Before Age 739**

"Good morning" cheerfully said Demon King Koro before his small number of soldiers "It's time to test my new potions" he continued as his yellow tentacles revealed numerous potions under the ruler's cloak. "Isn't this exciting?" he asked as his soldiers began to drink the chemical compounds as the sounds of explosions boomed throughout his castle. "Oh? Little Towa and her experiment have arrived so soon?" question the octopus-like Demon King as his soldiers' eyes glowed a crimson red along with there auras. "Time to fly my baby birds" Koro said as his troops flew out of the castle and immediately onto the battlefield were Towa and the Time Breakers began to siege the castle before them. "Let us see who will win, Koro" Towa spoke to herself, "Yes, let's see who wins the battle of the scientist" chuckled Koro to himself as his troops plowed through the majority of Towa's army.

 **Planet Jian - Before Age 2833**

"This can't be good" said Hibiki and Sammit in unison as two massive armies battled each on top of stormy mountainside blocking the entrance of supposed Gate of Gluttony.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I was busy with the holidays due to working in retail and please forgive any further delays until the Holiday Season is over. So we've now entered the Demon Arc where the main enemies will be...you guessed it Mira & Towa those little rascals and thank you to **DragonBallGTFanfictionWriter** for her OC character Goken who was a part of a bundle package with Miriku lol. Anyways hope you all have happy holidays and I'll see you in the next chapter! (Hopefully soon!)

 _Thank you for reading!_


	13. Demon Arc: Moon Demon 1

**Planet Serēne - Before Age 739**

"I bring an army of five-hundred, and he sends ten. Are you mocking me Koro?" Towa said to herself as ten psidevilmen stood before her army guarding the Demon King's courtyard.

"Go!" Koro commanded as his ten soldier powered-up into a new form, there once costume-like skins turned black as the bones surrounding their necks began covering their entire body with the white turning crimson. After the transformation the group of ten began their offense plowing through the majority of Towa's forces. "How powerful!" Towa exclaimed as Koro's ten warrior blasting away the remainer of Towa's standing troops.

"Why do you defy me Koro? You served faithfully under my brother's reign!" Towa yelled in anger as she stood alone before the castle. Koro sped towards Towa at near light-speed stopping short of her face. "Why?" he question with a sinister smile "for the laughs of course" chuckled the octopus-like demon king.

"Aren't you interested in the Gate of Lust? Don't you want know what's inside it?" nervously asked Towa as Koro continued to stare into female's eyes. "Hmmm...yes I am" Koro replied as his body twisted itself into a spiral "but I already know what's inside it." The Demon King retracked his body and quickly fled back into his castle's watchtower. In a comedic tone, the Demon King grabbed a extra large telescope and positioned it where it's lense would rest on Towa's right shoulder "It seems like we've got couple my dear pupil" he commented spotting an invading force of thousand demon troops entering the octopus-like lord's domain. "Damn you Barragan! Vanguard assemble!" commanded Towa as several hundred Time Breakers materialized from seemingly nowhere. "Quickly Koro! Lead me to the Gate of Lust! Together we can defeat Barragan!" Towa commanded before Koro glared at her with a sinister look on his face. "Make no mistakes my dear, I'm releasing the demon only for the sole purpose of studying it. I have no intentions of helping you" Koro explained himself as the two made there way underground.

"Oops. Before I do anything else" Koro spoke out loud "Hello my subjects! Please do take care of the outsiders who Towa so carelessly led here" asked the Demon Lord much to shock of Towa " _Time Patrol followed me? I was careless"_ she thought to herself as the two demon continued further underground. Koro's demon elite turned their attention towards the Time Patrol teams as they geared up for battle. "Here they come" commented Team Leader Serori as the ten demons almost immediately appeared before them. "There's nine of you and ten of them, good luck kids!" Rusto said as she sped off towards Koro and Towa. "Will y'all be alright?" Serori asked as Jelid replied with a yes nod "Jelid you'll be in charge, I believe in you all" Percel said as he and Serori raced after Rusto and there targets.

"So how should we do this?" asked Ren as the nine faced Koro's elite ten who patiently waited for there opponents. "I'll take on two, the rest of you can do whatever" Alf-do said with a hint of arrogance "don't be over-confident, it will only get you killed" Jelid replied as he stared down the opposition "but at the moment, I don't have any other plan" continued the blue frost demon as the other rushed in for battle.

Lyric quickly attacked her opponent with a swift kick to head but the elite quickly evaded and attacked with a kick of it's own towards her mid-section. The elite's kick was too fast to dodge but Lyric immediately blocked the attack with her knee and attempted a Ki blast to the face which was dodged and countered with a large red Ki blast towards the blue-haired fighter from Earth. Majin Panchi went blow for blow with his opponent as the two fighter pummeled each other senseless while Sheru engaged a stalemate Ki blast battle against his enemy.

"Behold demons, the power of my newest battle-suit: Ka-L One!" boasted Alf-do as he successfully fought off two of Koro's elite as his battle collided with Maxim's battle. "Dammit Saiyan get out of my way!" Alf-do complained as Maxim kick one of proud Tuffle's opponent away. "My apologies" Maxim replied.

* * *

Koro and Towa arrived at the entrance of the forbidden gate as Percel, Rusto, and Serori neared them. "We've got company" Towa said as she looked back at Time Patrol "What? No purple-hair brat this time?" continued the demon scientist as Koro wrapped himself in dark violet Ki, "Time to play my children" he said as skeleton warriors arose from the underground walls in hundreds.

"Quickly Koro the gate!" pleaded Towa as gave her a snarky look "Calm down" he said as his tentacles placed themselves on to several depressions in the gate door. "Gate Of Lust...open" commanded Koro in a playful manner.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Serori yelled breaking through several skeleton warriors with a bright green sphere of Ki in hand. "Final Buster!" Serori yelled as her blast collided with the gate door creating a enormous blast as the shock-wave annihilated the remaining skeletal warriors. After several minutes the dust cleared and the doorway was destroyed leaving nothing but a crater. An angered Towa readied herself for battle until the sound of blade stabbing through flesh was heard.

"...C-c-cra-ap" Serori stuttered as the brunette Saiyan fell to her knees clenching a spear-like finger that impaled her stomach. "...Serori!" Rusto yelled as she and Percel raced towards her teammate's aid, the spear quickly retracted from Serori's body causing a large amount of blood to spill out of the Saiyan's body as she collasped to the ground.

"It has been so long since I've heard the sound of flesh being torn! Ah how refreshing it is!" gleefully said a female appearing from the darkness. The humanoid woman appeared before Towa and Koro wearing nothing but a black dress with black hair, deep black eyes, pale skin, and sinfully curvaceous body as demon of Lust's Gate simply chuckled at the sight of Towa and Time Patrol. "Who are your guest Koro dearest?" asked the demon seductively as Koro's yellow body turned pink "Oh just a couple of new test subjects" he answered happily. "So many test subjects on my little moon? Very well, you will wipe them all out for me" commanded the demon as Koro's body turned gray and wrapped it's self in a sinister black and violet aura.

"Yes, Master Rujuria" Koro replied as his eyes turned blood red.

* * *

 **A/N:** Can anyone guess who Rujuria is based-off from? Whoever guesses right wins the internet!

 _Thank you for reading!_


	14. Demon Arc: Moon Demon 2

_**The Battle On Planet Serēne**_ _ **Continues!**_

"Babz done with you" Babz stated as she put her sunglasses on "Hero Time" she continued as a brilliant pink & white aura emerged from her body. The white Majin seemingly disappeared before a Koro Elite until reappearing with a kick to the side of it's head, the demon was sent flying as Babz rushed in pursuit reaching her target and began pummeling it with a swift series of punches and kicks before sending the demon crashing to the ground beneath them. "Hero Finale!" Babz yelled as her fist glew with the same aura and proceed to dive into the demon fist-first causing a massive crater and explosion.

"Very good Cousin Babz, but Panchi can do better!" Majin Panchi stated much to Babz's annoyance as the blue Majin pumped his arms with steam and assaulted his opponent with a barrage of sound-breaking punches that were followed with a Majin Kamehameha that destroyed the demon.

"RAAH!" Lyric yelled as she fired a powerful Ki blast to her opponent's face killing the enemy demon. "Geez, I guess I have gotten stronger!" the Earthling commented as she witnessed her teammates finishing off their opponents with powerful attacks with exception of Jelid who's opponent began absorbing the energy from it's fallen comrades. "Very well, I'll finish you in one move" Jelid said as his frosty,blue skin began to shine under the glow of the Frost Demon's dark blue orbs which manifested four Ki spheres that hovered around the powerful warrior. Koro's remaining Elite readied itself with a powerful Ki blast charging in it's palm before launching it at Jelid whom simply snapped his fingers causing his spheres to change into spear shapes and raced off towards the enemy. The four Ki spears sped towards Elite as two of them merged and sliced through the opponents blast as the spears landed, exploding on impact as the final spear hit causing a even larger explosion incinerating the enemy demon. "Well damn, I'm glad he's on our side" Lyric commented as the others nodded in agreement.

"Don't just stand there, we've got more coming brace yourself!" commanded Jelid as the others quickly prepared themselves for another battle.

The octopus-like demon king quickly rushed towards Percel as he guarded Rusto and the injured Serori as the Time Patrollers blasted Ki him. Koro evaded with easy as he changed course and began to target Towa "damn you" she said as she fired a Ki blast that hit Koro causing the two demons to switch positions, once switched with Koro the female demon quickly opened a portal and vanished claiming "you'll pay Koro, and you as well Lust Demon."

"What a frightening little girl" chuckled Rujuria as she commanded Koro to return by her side and began caressing the Demon King's face "let's take this battle to the surface" she seductively ordered as Koro bolted through his castle upwards towards the battleground were Time Patrol battled remaining Time Breakers and Koro's forces. The standing Team Leaders gave chase before Rusto spotted Muchin amongst Serori's team "Muchin!" yelled Rusto as she raced towards the small Namekian, "Leader!" cried Muchin in concern noticing the amount of blood loss as he quickly began an attempt to close his Team Leader's wound. "Careless again Team Leader" Jelid commented to himself as he glared at Rujuria "I'll make her pay for that."

Koro sped through the TIme Breakers and his own forces killing the majority of them before setting his sights on Time Patrol as he charged up a powerful Ki blast. "Not good" Percel commented just as began charging an attack of his own "BIG BANG ATTACK!" the brown armored Frost Demon said before firing the powerful attack towards Koro. The opposing energy blast collided causing a massive explosion in the sky blinding the Demon King for a split second allowing Percel to capitialize on the situation. Using his incredible speed, Percel was able to rush Koro and drive him down to the ground as Rusto manifested energy wire and wrapped the falling Demon King as he reached the ground. "JELID! YOUR ATTACK! DO IT NOW!" commanded Serori as she regained consciousness from Muchin's healing, "Right" Jelid responded immediately charging his attack and launching it towards Koro. The four energy spears pinned Koro as he lied on the ground in defeat prompting Rujuria to step on to the battlefield. "Well how disappointing of you Koro, but at least now I'll get some exercise" chuckled Rujuria as an ominous crimson aura began to rise beneath her feet eventually engulfing her entire body.

"Let's play" the demon said before unleashing an enormous amount of energy blast towards Time Patrol. "Brace yourselves!" Rusto shouted as blasted a massive Ki attack of her own intercepting Rujuria's volleys. Percel rushed the demon who managed to dodge at the last second and countered with a swipe from her sharp claws that sliced Percel's right arms deeply. Rusto sped from behind the demon and attempted to kick her but was met with a wall of Ki blast that seemingly appeared from nowhere. "Alright let's go join them" Jelid said to the others as they flew towards Rujuria without hesitation. The eight patrollers rushed Rujuria attack her with a series of Ki blast or physical attacks but met with little effect, Panchi was met with a spear-like finger penetrating his stomach that was followed by a blast to the face as Rujuria began to make sport of the patrollers until she face Jelid, Ren, and Babz in combat. Babz used her incredible speed to seek a weak point as Jelid and Ren kept the demon occupied. "You're not too bad" Rujuria chuckled as slashed at the fighters. "Find anything yet Babz?" Ren yelled keeping his eyes on the demon "not yet" Babz quickly responded before Rujuria hovered towards Jelid. "I can sense great pride in yourself...but yet I sense an emptiness in you. As if you _desire_ to be stronger" Rujuria said while Jelid readied himself "Your thirst for power can be quench with my help, proud warrior" the demon continued as she stood in front of Jelid placing her finger on his ocean-blue chest orb. " _Your desire can be_ _fulfilled_ " Rujuria said as her aura slowly began to wrap itself around Jelid.

"Not good" Ren commented as he and Babz rushed Rujuria and Jelid before being sent back by Rujuria's Ki explosion. "I-I'm no one's puppet" Jelid said before attempting to blast Rujuria but was met with simultaneous blast from the demon causing a cloud of smoke to fill the air. "How predictable" Rujuria commented in arrogance before her face was met with a fist that sent her flying down to ground. "You didn't see that one coming!" yelled the bashful Lyric as she stood with her fist clenched as Alf-do blasted the area where Rujuria landed with rapid fire Ki blast. "We've got her now!" cheered Panchi as he blasted attacks as well "don't celebrate yet" Maxim commented as crimson aura erupted from the blast site. Rujuria arose from the smoke and rubble with an angry expression on her face "...YOU HAVE NERVE TO STRIKE ME? THIS WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!" wailed Rujuria as her crimson aura began to change into a blue/white aura that enclosed Rujuria before bursting revealing a transformed Rujuria.

"Behold my Awakening" Rujuria said as her body changed from pale to snow white skin, black hair to silver, black eyes to glowing white and horns that protruded from her forehead. "You'll all die here" Rujuria said as she lifted her arm and dropped it down like a signal. The atmosphere above them evaporated from view revealing many moons that surrounded planet they currently stood on, the largest one seemingly got larger and larger at each passing second.

"Oh no, WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Rusto yelled at her subordinates as she finished healing Percel's wound. "Quickly everyone gather around!" Percel yelled placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead whilst the patrollers rushed towards their leader. All reached Percel as he used Instant Transmission to teleport away towards Earth as the large moon collided with Planet Serene destroying it along with Koro and seemingly Rujuria.

* * *

 **Earth**

"Are we all accounted for?" Percel asked.

"We're all good here" responded the injured Serori who was helped up on her feet by Muchin and Panchi.

"Good to see you're all right" Rusto said as the three team leaders readied there time machines and returned everyone back to Toki Toki City.

 **Demon Realm - Mira's Hideout**

"The power of a Primordial Demon is not to underestimated Mira" Towa said nursing her wounds as Mira stared out into Demon Realm's horizon. "I can defeat them" Mira simply answered while a Time Breaker soldier entered the room.

"Status report" Towa demanded.

"All our forces on Planet Jian are engaged in a massive battle against multiple enemy forces...meanwhile Planet Serene is no more" reported the soldier.

"The planet was destroyed?" Towa asked with intrigue.

"Yes madam, no survivors were detected after a large moon collided with the planet" continued the soldier showing a diagram of the event.

"The Moon Demon survived" Mira stated much to Towa's disgust.

"Of course she did, that disgusting swine."

 **Elsewhere In Demon Realm**

"This will be our last resort, surely that wench and her abomination will be knocking on my territory soon" Barragan announced to his elites in front of The Gate of Greed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everybody sorry for the late update. I hope everybody had a great holiday and a happy new year!

 _Thank you for reading!_


	15. Demon Arc: Azure Knight 1

**Planet Jian - Before Age 2833**

"Okay patrollers! Your quota is three hundred, that should be enough for us to make it through!" Hibiki instructed the patrollers as they stared across a sea of warriors fighting amongst each other. Two native armies clashed against one another alongside Barragan/Rchimedes alliance and the Time Breakers whom fight intensified as Ki blast blasted throughout the mountainous battlefield.

"Maybe we should avoid direct combat and search for the location" Reso in response to the chaos that stood before them, the leaders nodded yes in agreement before discreetly making there way to a temple where another battle was being fought. A squadron of soldiers from different armies fought alongside one another as they battled six massive golems standing fifth-teen meters tall which guarded a shrine that held a red sword.

"I think it's safe to say that's the Gate!" Hibiki concluded as he and the team rushed passed the golems who engaged with opposing soldiers. "The target is within reach!" Sammit yelled as more golems emerged from the temple walls trying grab the Time Patrollers.

"Kari!" Nagato yelled grabbing his teammate before a golem's hand could reach her "how strong is your magic?" he asked. "I see were you're getting at" Kari smiled in anticipation before chanting a spell which caused the temple floor to rise and form a massive golem in which Kari controlled. "She can do that?" Lupin asked in amazement as Kari's golem battle the others allowing Teams Hibiki and Reso to rush the Gate of Gluttony.

"I don't see any opening!" Hibiki yelled as Time Breakers, and native forces began flooding the temple. "We have to push them back!" Reso answered while fighting off enemies, "Okay! Kids Blue Wave Combo!" ordered Hibiki as Miriku, Kordell, Poteto stood alongside each other and readied their attacks to a sea of enemies.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." said the trio of saiyans while blue energy surrounded them a brilliant display of light "HA...DO..." Hibiki also yelled as a violent blue sphere of energy swirled in the palm of his hand.

"Right time to go!" Sammit said to himself grabbing Nagato, Lupin, and Kari in near light speed and taking them to the gate entrance "ROCKY!" Kari yelled watching her golem collapse and crumble. "You named your golem?" Lupin asked as the others chuckled arriving at the gate. "... _Team Leader Sammit...how are you this fast?_ " thought Nagato himself.

"HAAAAA!" "KEEEENNNNN!" the trio and Hibiki yelled as their blast leveled the enemy forces sending most of them flying off while destroying the weaker ones. "That should be it for now" Reso said staring at the red sword that stood before them. "Do you think that sword is the key for the gate opening?" Sammit asked.

"Most likely" Reso answered.

"It's massive" Hibiki commented at the sight of the giant red sword.

Lupin's canine ears twitched at the presence of an invisible enemy "We're not alone" he stated as the entire squadron went on guard. "Fluffy's right I can smell it" Nagato said much to the dislike of Lupin "HEY!" the wolfman said angrily before being calmed by Kari who rubbed the back of his ear. "Milla...I was wondering" Kordell asked the focused fighter "What?" she replied agitated. "You seein' anyone?" Kordell asked before being punched in the ribs by Miriku "there's a time and place for everything idiot!" angrily whispered Miriku.

"Focus everyone!" angrily whispered Reso.

"There!" Lance yelled firing an energy blast at a moving shadow. "Good job Lance!" Joshua said firing energy volleys of his own the followed the shadow figure before it split into three and raced towards the patrollers. The shadows zoomed under Time Patrol and reformed behind them into a green insect-like monster which grabbed onto the sword unleashing an explosion of demonic red aura sending the patrollers backwards.

"What's happening?!" Hibiki asked as violent winds roared away from energy center.

"I'm guessing the sword itself was the Gate of Gluttony!" Sammit yelled in response.

The violent winds subsided as the red energy vanished to reveal a Demon with blue armor which held the massive red sword. The Azure Knight raised the sword pointing towards the ceiling of the temple as an eyeball on the sword opened glowing dark red and gold. The cries of soldiers and Time Breakers alike could be from outside the temple as hundreds of white spheres raced towards the sword and vanished.

"Oh my goodness! It's consuming souls!" Kari said in a panic being shaken by this revelation.

"Stay strong Kari!" Nagato ordered putting on a brave face.

"What a monster" commented Milla as the Azure Knight finally ceased it's consuming before turning it's attention towards Time Patrol.

"Get ready!" yelled the Team Leaders as the demon rushed in.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm really sorry for the two month absence, I got hit really hard with writer's block. I haven't given up on this story, I have way too many ideas for it so if I don't update in weeks or months just know it's writer's block. I do have a definitive end to this story but getting there will be a journey hopefully you'll stay along for the ride! Sorry for slow update and as always...

 _Thank you for reading!_


	16. Author Message

**AUTHOR MESSAGE:**

 **Hello everybody it's been minute hasn't it?**

 **Awkward greetings aside I've ran into a bit of a continuity pickle... you see I've finished playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2(FUN!) and while my story does coincide with the game in certain parts like the year Age 852, the expansion of the city, teams of three, and the cute recruitment video in the intro there's certain issues I've ran into while playing and writing.**

* * *

 **Mostly:**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **The city is no longer named Toki Toki City: How do I go about changing the name during the story?**

 **The actual storyline of Xenoverse 2: The game takes place in Age 852, same as my story... do I ignore it and continue writing or do I include the events of game's story?**

 **Should just reboot my story to fit both games?**

 **Also some of OCs that were sent in over the 2 years I've been writing (JEEZ TWO YEARS!) didn't seem to fit the world I was building BUT I think I have a solution for that.**

 **Thanks for being overly patient with me everybody... I've had a lot of issues over the past two years, some personal problems, work, and most of all... writer's block. I'd appreciate it if you guys could help me out with some of these writings issues for the story. I'll renew my commitment to this story I won't give up on it!**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_ **


End file.
